


Rocking the Boat

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Arya's awareness of Yara is disturbing her sleep
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Arya Stark





	Rocking the Boat

Sleeping on a ship was easy. Arya could close her eyes and let the rocking of the waves lull her into relaxation.

And then Yara Greyjoy came on board and ruined it.

This wasn’t like sharing a bed with Sansa as children. Arya stared at the ceiling, hyper-aware of every movement that Yara made, wanting to reach out, but holding back.

“Go to sleep.”

“I can’t,” replied Arya.

“It’ll be easier if we spoon,” said Yara.

“Spoon?”

Yara manhandled Arya into position and slung an arm around her waist. “Like this.”

“Oh.”

She was right. It was easier.

Arya slept.


End file.
